Superoxide anions (O2-) are a form of reactive oxygen implicated as a causal factor in aging and age-related diseases in humans, including cancer, neurodegenerative disorders, cardiovascular disease and diabetes. Intracellular O2− levels are elevated as a consequence of the induction of intracellular growth signaling pathways by mitogenic growth factors or glucose and other carbohydrates. Elevated levels of O2− are also an important component of inflammatory responses mediated by the immune system. There is an ongoing and unmet need to provides compositions and methods for prophylaxis and/or therapy via reduction in superoxide anions so that therapies for aging, age-related diseases and/or undesirable inflammation can be provided. The present invention meets these and other needs.